User blog:Wyvern Queen Kym/A Beginner's Guide to Love Interests
The subject of Affinity in Dragon's Dogma is confusing to many people. Anyone can be put to max affinity, and anyone could potentially become your love interest if they actually possess a name (with few exceptions). However, how does one go around doing this, and what are the benefits? In this blog, I shall be covering a few of the more popular love interests one can pursue. Note this is definately not a full list...just some I have stumbled upon and have some knowledge about. This includes (in order of when met in game if you follow storyline): *Quina *Mercedes Marten *Madeleine *Caxton *Asalam *Fournival (this one was awkward) *Ser Maximilian *Aelinore DEAR LORD GUYS. I HAVEN'T POSTED EVEN ONE TIDBIT AND THERE'S ALMOST 40 REPLIES. .___. Anyway, time to sate your hunger with something many will already know: Affinity items. Some characters have an item they reallllly love receiving as a gift. I'm going to list off a few of the ones I know of (probably supporting potential love interests? *shrug*) Quina: Godsthrone Blossom Mercedes: Cloudwine Madeleine: Magick Medals Caxton: Try Gran Soren men items. Asalam: ....whoareyouagain? *shotdown* Fournival: Same as Caxton until I find the item. :> Maxie: Quills. (yes that is his nickname) Aelinore: Windmill Flower, White Orchid, etc. Adolous: Ancient Scroll (do we really care for you?) Valmiro: Devilwort (And yet you want herbs.... O_o) Reynard: Reminishroom Symone: Jasper Blossoms, Thornblossoms, etc. Julien: Festival Pie These are just a FEW of the items that are classed as Affinity Items (that is what I call them, anyway). This doesn't even begin to unravel all the things that fall underneath general groups, like fish.... New Update: TIME FOR ME TO STOP BEING LAZY. As some informed me of my blog 'stealing information' (wtf, I started this... o-o), I decided I need to kick it into high gear. That means I start.... Lover's Do's and Don'ts DO.... *... their questline. It's a good way to make their affinity rise...as long as you complete it with a good note. *... give them presents. As long as its a present they enjoy, their affinity will rise...especially if its their favorite gift. *... not carry them unless they ask you to. *... use their services frequently. In the case of some like Caxton and Asalam, using their inn or buying their equips will make them like you more. DO NOT..... *...hit them. If you do, their affinity will lower (unless you meant to do it...) *...carry them unwillingly. They hate being hitched over your shoulder. xD *...throw them. o-o *...give them things they don't like. I don't have much info on this. *... Fail their quests. This is the easiest way to lose their affinity. >_< The Way to a Woman's Heart... As this section can be seen by the title, I'm about to cover on about the guides of some of the more major female love interests in great detail. Of course....I'm going to start from the beginning of the game and work my way up, as I have them ordered. :3 Quina Quina is the very first person you actually have contact with in the e ntire game. She's a sweetheart... Anyway, Quina is the one who ends up nursing you back to health. She is your childhood friend, and actually does have feelings for you....she'll show you that if you happen to fill up her Affinity. *Favorite Item: Cassardis Lady Items (large list actually) *Locations: Cassardis, Witchwood during Lost and Found Quest, Abbey in Wilted Forest later-on *Guidance: **Post-Encampent Hydra: Start the Lost and Found quest and help her in Witchwood. **Post-Duke Meeting: Head to the Abbey for Talent in Bloom quest. It requires you to get her flowers...and she became a nun for now. Glorious... >_>; **About 72 hours later: Talk to head nun to start her final quest, A Parting Gift. Go to the Catacombs and be a proper gentleman/lady, escorting Quina to get her the Pilgrim's Charm you need. **BEFORE A Parting Gift: Make sure to give Quina a few presents to make sure her affinity gets maxed out. After A Parting Gift, she will leave forever...or at least until she gets kidnapped. ;D Category:Blog posts